Ghost
by NCISVILLE
Summary: Ward dies on a mission gone wrong and Skye is the only one who can still see him but as a ghost. Once she realizes this, this she can't bear to let him go and lose him again. Because while it hurts to not be with him for real, it hurts even more to live in a world without him in any form.
1. Gone

**Hello everyone! So this is a new story based off a set of gifs that lilithjow made and has given me permission to write a story based off of these gifs. I hope you all like it. **

Chapter 1: Gone

It all started on a mission gone wrong. Oh God, I hate when stories start like that, it's so cliché. Sorry, let me try again. My name is Skye and this is the story of how I'm dating a ghost.

Now some of you are already probably skeptical and at first I thought I was being drugged and that I was high off something but I had Simmons check. Nothing, completely normal. He's a ghost, but he's my ghost and I can't let him go.

Let me start from the beginning so you actually know what I'm talking about. Like I said, it all started on a mission gone wrong.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

"Okay it's a simple data retrieval mission. Skye and Ward you'll go in from the back May and I will come in through the front. FitzSimmons you'll be running comms and watching the area for hostiles." Coulson said strapping on his vest. Ward, May, and I already had ours on and guns ready.

We were breaking into what was supposed to be an abandoned centipede warehouse to try and gain any intel we could on their operation with one of the servers that had been left behind.

I was following close behind Ward 'watching his six' as he'd said and I had my gun up trained on the space in front of me. We entered in through one of the back wooden doors clearing the room when hell broke lose. I brushed against the wall when my vest got snagged on something.

"Ward." I whisper called out as he continued to move. "Ward!" I said a little louder this time gaining his attention.

"Skye, we don't have time for this, come on." I rolled my eyes. He was such an idiot.

"Don't you think I would if I could Robot?" I retorted rolling my eyes. "My vest is stuck on something and I can't get out. Ward lowered his gun and holstered it letting out what was clearly an annoyed sigh. "What are you doing Ward?" I asked alarmed as he began to take off his vest.

"I'm not leaving you behind and I'm not leaving you unprotected. You're taking my vest once I get you out of yours." He explained as he finished taking his off and began to get me out of mine.

If you've never watched an attractive man take off a tactical vest…then you've no idea just how hot he looked showing off all those muscles. Ward was already wearing that skintight black long sleeve shirt. That shirt that hugged and squeezed every muscle in his upper body.

"Skye." His voice snapped me out of my thoughts (probably for the best) and brought me back to reality.

"Huh?" I questioned wondering just what I'd missed.

"You can't be zoning out. We could be attacked at any moment." He reprimanded.

"Skye, Ward come in, where are you?" Coulson said through the earpiece.

"Just having a bit of a wardrobe situation. We'll be back in action in a moment." Ward said. "Now, slip out of your vest." When did it undone? He was too distracting for his own good. I did as he said and took the one he held outstretched to me.

"What about you?" I asked worried.

"I'll be fine, just watch my back and don't try to be a hero." He said un-holstering the ICER and switching the safety off.

"Ready?" He asked me as I finished strapping it on.

"Ready." I affirmed with a nod grabbing out my own ICER. Ever since being shot by Quinn he was always so protective of me when he really didn't have to be. He had been training me well; I was better and stronger. I was ready for this kind of fieldwork.

"Oh my God! Ward there's a high energy reading right above you!" Simmons voice shouted over the comms.

"Thermal imaging confirms it's one of the super soldiers." Fitz added their voices portraying their worry and concern.

Fear flooded through me and the ceiling came crashing down. In the next moment I felt Ward's hand on my vest pushing me as hard as he could. I went stumbling back into the wall and fell as my head connected with the wall. A sharp pain exploded behind my eyes but I managed to keep them open to watch as Ward dodged the first punch and fired his ICER. A fist of the soldier connected with Ward and sent him flying back across the room. Finally recovered enough I shot at the soldier but every shot he ignored as though it was just a spitball and I was a bully bothering him. He kept ignoring me and heading straight for Ward.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to divert him off of Ward who was still struggling to get up. "May, Coulson! I need back up now!" I shouted into my comm charging toward the super soldier. I threw a punch and knocked him back a little but now his attention was on me. Great going Skye, let's just rush into this without thinking of what to do next. Brilliant plan. He reached his hand out and grabbed me by the neck lifting me off the ground.

My throat felt like I was being wrapped in a metal vise grip. My lungs were burning as I tried to fight for breath. Shots rang out from where Ward was. One must have hit the right spot because the soldier dropped me. Gasping for air I fell on my hands and knees. Another shot rang out and I looked up horrified at what I saw. He had been shot in the chest. Our eyes met and he slumped sideways against the way. Panic and fear filled my chest. Choking I scrambled forward over to him.

"Ward!" I coughed out.

"It's okay. I'm fine." He panted as blood began pouring from his chest.

"No you're not." I croaked tears beginning to spill from my eyes. I knew he must have been in a lot of pain but he still reached his hand up and put it on my cheek.

"It's okay beautiful." He murmured his eyes meeting mine for a second. There seemed to be a gleam within those deep hazel orbs of his. That is before they began to flutter shut.

"No! Ward! Ward! Grant!" I shouted shaking him as tears flowed down my face, my voice raspy. I grabbed him, holding him in my arms pressing my hand against the streaming blood to try and stop it.

All other noises had been drowned out; my focus was purely on Grant. He was dying in front of my arms and I knew nothing about how to stop it. Suddenly he was being pulled out of my arms. I resisted at first not letting him go until I saw that it was Coulson and May. Coulson had draped Ward over his shoulder and I felt May pull me up but I was too numb. All I could do was stare down at my blood-covered hands. Everything was so blurred, so jumbled but my mind was clear. Ward. He was the only thing on my mind. I needed him to survive. He had to survive. I couldn't breathe right and it wasn't because I'd been choked.

I was slumped against the cargo bay of the BUS staring off in the distance as Simmons worked on Ward. I was so lost in memories that I nearly missed Coulson walking up to me. He knelt down beside me and the look in his eye said it all, the hand that he put on my face just broke the floodgates. "He's gone Skye. I'm so sorry." Coulson's voice sounded so sad and heartbroken and that only increased the pain in my chest. I gripped onto Coulson and held him tight in a hug weeping into his shoulder. Grant Ward was gone and I'd never told him how I felt. Never kissed him. I'd never said anything to him and now I never would. I held him crying until there was no more water to leave my body, until all I was left with was a gaping hole in my heart the size of Texas with an overwhelming sadness I didn't know how to cope with.

Coulson helped me up and brought me over to where Ward lie on the table, bloody, his face devoid of any sign of life, draining in color. A blanket lay atop his body leaving his face exposed. Seeing him dead brought out the reservoirs again and my knees went weak nearly folding in on me. "Grant." I cried clutching his hand. "Come back to me please. Come back." Coulson held me up, keeping an arm around my waist as I cried over the man who could have become so much more to me than just my close friend and S.O.

"Skye, you have to let him go." Coulson said softly, tears in his own eyes.

"No, I can't." I shook my head vigorously. "I…I…loved him." I whispered, my voice shaking.

Coulson just held me tighter and kissed my head as more tears fell from my red puffy eyes. Coulson pulled me away from where Ward lie and led me upstairs. I followed him, my mind numb and heart shattered. After he left me sitting on my bed I walked out feeling like a zombie and found myself standing in front of Ward's room. Opening the door I walked in and closed it undressing. I searched his drawers and grabbed out his grey T-shirt putting it on. I held it up to my nose and inhaled, breathing in his scent. It was musky yet fresh and clean and smelled faintly of his Axe Phoenix cologne he loved. Laying down in his bed in my underwear and his shirt I curled up into a ball holding another one of his shirts as I lay my head on the pillow. I closed my eyes and fell asleep not long after still unable to believe he was gone.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXXxxxX

**Thoughts? Are you guys interested in it? Wanting to see more? Leave me a review and let me know please!**


	2. Going Insane

Chapter 2: Going Crazy

The funeral was one of the hardest things I've had to go through in my life. While everyone else wore black I wore that pink dress that I'd seen catch his eye. He'd done a double take and a small smile had graced his lips. He of course didn't know I knew but I did and a part of me refused to wear black and accept him as being dead. The other part of me wore it just for him even though I knew he wouldn't see it. Honestly the funeral itself was so much of a blur and I just felt so numb. I'd gotten myself drunk the night before when everyone went to the wake and drank more upon waking up this morning. I couldn't bear seeing him again so still in a coffin and stayed back while everyone else left to go say their final goodbye. We'd been staying in a hotel the past five days and Coulson had been the planning the funeral. His family never even showed up. Bastards. Anyways, sometimes I swear I'll catch glimpses of him in the few times I surface from my room to get food with the team or go to the bar but then he's gone in the next second. I'll hear his voice call my name and my heart leaps, hoping that he's still alive but he's never here. Ever since he…since he left I've realized just how much I was in love with that man. His kind smile that I saw him only give me, the way his eyes would sometimes sparkle when I walked in the room; the tremor in his voice as he confessed his fear of losing me when I had been shot. It wasn't fair. I got a second chance and he didn't. He'd been shot essentially through the heart and didn't even had a chance. Simmons said he'd died in my arms and his last words had been to me, calling me beautiful. God dammit, my eyes were pouring out tears again and my heart was being ripped open and torn yet again.

A knock came at my door and I unwrapped myself from the blanket I'd swaddled myself in. It wasn't until I opened the door that I realized I was only wearing Grant's shirt and a pair of my underwear. At least it covered me…mostly. Only problem was Coulson was at my door.

"Would you like to put on shorts?" He offered keeping his eyes on my face.

I nodded and went running back to the bed and grabbed the pair of Grant's sweatpants I'd discarded onto the floor and threw them on. They had been his favorite pair back from the academy and they were definitely oversized. I invited him in once I had it on and went back to the bed, sniffling.

He sat on the edge of the bed and put a hand on my shoulder. I could see the concern in his eyes. "Skye, you've been isolating yourself in here not talking to anyone. It's not healthy."

"I just…" Tears began to make their way out once again. "I miss him everyday." My voice was trembling. I wrapped my arms around him and let him hold me as I cried.

"It's gonna be okay Skye." He soothed, rubbing my back in circles. I just held onto him, fisting his neatly pressed collared shirt in my hands and letting out my emotions.

"It hurts, it hurts so much Coulson. Why does it hurt everywhere?" I asked, sobbing.

"You loved him Skye, it hurts more."

"I want him back, I want him."

"You have to let him go Skye." I nodded outwardly but inwardly I knew I couldn't let him go. I didn't want to let him go, I just didn't want it to hurt so much. The tears finally subsided and I let go of Coulson reaching beside the bed for the box of tissues.

"Sorry for getting your shirt wet." I apologized.

"It's okay Skye. I'm here anytime you need me. We were actually going to go out to dinner, would you like to come join us? It would be good for you, be around other humans. You know, laugh a little, do something to start re-integrating and adjusting to a new normal." He said softly giving me a small smile. I didn't want to go. I'd rather have stayed behind and just drink some more and watch TV but I knew it would appease him so I gave him a smile and nodded.

"Yeah, I'll come. Let me just get dressed and fix myself up a little." My answer made his eyes light up a little and he stood up from the bed.

"Of course. We'll be down in the lobby waiting." He kissed my head before giving me one last smile. He let himself out and I took a deep, shaky breath before wiping my eyes dry and blowing my nose. I got up out of the bed and put on a pair of jeans and a nice blouse. I spent the most time though doing my make up and trying to conceal my red eyes.

Twenty minutes later I was walking downstairs with a fake smile on my face. I had no clue what we were talking about as we walked just two blocks down from the hotel to the restaurant, it was all superficial. I think they knew I wasn't really involved in the conversation whole heartedly but that they appreciated the effort.

I had dismissed myself to go to the bathroom and was walking back when I saw him. Ward. He was standing there in front of me and I couldn't breathe as our eyes met. He had gone from looking so lost and confused to joyful when he saw me. He was wearing exactly the same clothes as when I'd last seen him, the day he died. I ran into the bathroom pushing it open and sank against the wall panting, holding my knees to my chest.

"He's here. I'm not going crazy. He's really here." I whispered, my breathing erratic. Getting back up off the floor I walked back out and sure enough he was still there.

His eyes lit up once again and this time I ran to him, tears in my eyes. "Skye." He said with a smile on his face just seconds before I wrapped him in my arms. I was touching him. He was real, he was here, he was alive.

I clutched him for dear life in case he vanished the next moment. "How are you here?" I whispered looking up at him, my eyes brimming with tears ready to fall.

"I don't know." He confessed holding my face in his hands.

"I've missed you so much." I croaked, the tears finally falling.

"I saw what you were wearing today." He said with a small smile.

"You…you were at the funeral?"

He nodded and wiped away the tears.

"You stood out from everyone else. You looked so beautiful and yet so sad."

"Why didn't you come tell us you're alive? I thought I kept seeing you places and hearing your voice. Why didn't you ever come talk to me until now? I've needed you for the past week. Why didn't you come see me?"

"Skye?" This time Ward wasn't the one calling my name. I turned around at the sound of my name and saw Simmons standing a few feet away.

"Simmons! Ward's alive!" I cried. "Look!" I turned back around and pulled him beside me.

"Skye…Ward's dead. I know how much it's been affecting you but we buried him today. He's not coming back." She said sadly. The look in her eye…she pitied me. But he was standing right beside me.

"He's standing right here!" I said again looking up at him. He too looked confused.

"Skye, there's no one here but us." She frowned.

Confused I looked back to Ward. "Can you see her?" I asked him.

"Yeah." He replied confused himself.

"Skye, sweetheart, have you been taking drugs?"

"What?!" I cried incredulous that she would suggest such a thing.

"I know you've been taking his death hard, are you taking some pills to try and cope?"

"No!" I shouted. "I'm telling you Ward's right here! I'm holding him!" I said frustrated wrapping my arm tighter around his waist.

"I'm going to get Coulson." Simmons said walking away.

"Skye, my waist." He said wincing.

"Sorry." I apologized sheepishly, letting him go. "Why am I the only one who can see you?"

"I don't know." Ward replied, his eyebrow furrowed. It was clear he was in thought. "I feel myself being pulled away though…I…I think I'm a…ghost."

"A ghost?" I repeated. "But why can I feel you?"

"I don't know." He answered again shaking his head. "Skye, I'm about to leave."

"I can't let you go." I gripped him and pulled him closer to me.

"I can't stay. You'll see me again."

"Wait!" I cried pulling his head down to me. I pushed myself up a little and kissed him softly. It was everything I'd imagined it'd be and so much more. He cradled my face and kissed me back and I could feel that he felt the same way I did. He pulled away and gazed into my eyes, a smile on his face. That's when he began to fade away until he was gone.

"Come back." I whispered, a stray tear falling.

"Skye?" It was Coulson. I turned around and saw the worry on his face.

"He's gone." I said softly walking past him into the bathroom.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX


	3. Here When I Call You

**Hey guys I hope you all are enjoying this story so far. I honestly can't tell you how long this story is going to be but I hope you enjoy the ride. **

Chapter 3: Here When I Call You

I couldn't think about anything other than Ward and I had such mixed emotions. Happy that I could see him again and hold him. Sad that he couldn't stay all the time. Ecstatic that I'd kissed him and that he had kissed me back. Depressed that no one else believed me when I said I could see him.

When I finally got back to my room I dressed in his shirt again and began pacing wondering how I could summon him if he was a ghost. Was it even possible or was it only him that could control that?

"Um, Ward? Can you hear me? Could you like come here now please?" I asked feeling completely stupid that I was talking to no one. There was nothing and I walked to the window and sat down sighing. "I miss you Robot. Please come back so I know I'm not imagining you." I murmured looking out at the city lights. I stayed in silence for a few minutes lost in thought, replaying my conversation with him at dinner.

"Skye?"

I gasped and jumped when I heard my name being called within my room. I'd definitely locked the door. I turned around and there he was with fresh clothes on and a smile on his face.

"You…you…you're here? You heard me?" I asked slowly walking to him.

"Yeah." He said with a nod and a smile. "Is that my shirt?" He asked me as a grin consumed his face. I looked down and noticed that it was his shirt that I hadn't washed in a week and I had neglected to put on anything else. I felt my cheeks flame red and I stopped where I was standing. "I like this look on you." He said huskily his hand resting on my hips.

"I can't believe you heard me call you." I said again a smile creeping onto my face.

"I always heard you calling for me." He whispered. "It broke my heart hearing you cry for me and cry over me but I stayed away. I thought it would be best."

"What?" I asked feeling a stab of pain in my heart. "So why did you stay tonight?"

"I…I got weak, I needed to see you, to hold you again." He confessed looking down at the ground. "I'm learning how to control it though. I kept materializing and disappearing the first few days and it was scary because I didn't know where I was."

"You can control where and when you appear?" I asked intrigued.

"I'm getting better at it yes. But I thought everyone would be able to see me. I don't understand why you're the only one who can see me."

"I need to sit down." I said breathlessly feeling myself begin to sway. Ward wrapped his arms around me and helped walk me over to the bed where we sat side by side on the edge, his shirt covering a little bit of my thighs.

"Better?" He asked taking my hand in his. I nodded and gave him a small smile.

"I…I think I'm keeping you here Ward."

"What?" He asked confused.

"Everyone else, they've let themselves grieve but they're moving on. I can't move on not…not when I…" I trailed off and looked down at our hands unable to finish my sentence a loud.

"I do too." He whispered.

I looked up at his eyes and saw tears there. "Grant." I whispered reaching up to caress his face in my hand.

"I'm so sorry." He said softly as tears began to fall.

"It's not your fault, you gave your vest up to save me." I said softly getting up from the bed and instead choosing to straddle his lap and hold his face in my hands. He held tight to me keeping me from falling backwards.

"I'd do it again too." He spoke again with a smile after we'd spent a minute just looking at each other.

"I've missed you so much Grant." I whispered leaning my forehead against his as a few tears fell from my eyes.

"Skye?" He asked with a tone that just about melted my heart.

"What is it Grant?" I asked him playing with his lip with my finger.

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When they opened again I could see it, see the words he was about to say. "I love you." He smiled.

I laughed a little as the smile on my face widened. "I love you too."

Smiling wide he tilted his head down a little and pulled my lips to him. My hands disappeared into his hair and I pulled his head closer, deepening the kiss. His hands began to push my shirt up and he held onto my back. I pushed him back onto the bed with my weight and tugged at the hem of his shirt, pulling it out of the messy tuck as I slid my hands up his body. Our lips were still connected and I never wanted my lips to leave his. He started tugging my shirt up and I knew he wanted it off. I disconnected my lips from his and let him pull it up over my head leaving my in just my undergarments. I met his eyes and I knew that it was about to happen. We both wanted this, wanted each other.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

I woke up temporarily in the middle of the night and found Ward still there. My head was still lying comfortably on his chest as he had one arm holding me to him and the other beside him. I could hear the soft breathing of his voice and wondered about where he slept being a ghost and all. Where did he go when he disappeared? I yawned and nuzzled against him soft warm skin, tangling one of my legs with his before closing my eyes and drifting back to sleep.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

In the morning when I woke up again I hoped Ward would still be laying beside me but much to my dismay he was gone. Pushing back the wave of sadness I got up and made my way to the bathroom where I heard water running and a surge of hope ran through me. I pushed the door open and heard him humming in the shower. A smile engulfed my face and I pulled the curtain back.

"Hey! Do you mind?" He asked clearly offended by my action. I didn't care though. I quickly climbed in and pulled him to me in a hug squeezing him tightly.

"You're still here." I murmured against the water falling onto my face.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't think about what you waking up to an empty bed would do to you. I'm sorry Skye."

"It's okay. You're here now." I murmured smiling. I looked up at him and he leaned down and kissed me, water still cascading over us. I could feel just what my presence in the shower was doing to him and chuckled pulling back from the kiss. "I have use the bathroom first and then I'll come play." I said playing with his lips again. He smiled and nodded kissing me again. I got out of the shower now dripping wet and went to the bathroom. Just as I was about to get back into the shower I heard a knock on my door. Deciding to ignore it I pulled the curtain open and he was gone.

"Dammit Ward." I muttered sighing and grabbed a towel going to answer my door. I opened it a crack to see who it was.

"Oh, sorry. Did I catch you at a bad time?" May asked.

"Not anymore really." I sighed. She looked at me curiously and I just shook my head. "You wouldn't believe me." I muttered.

"Can I come in?" She asked.

"Sure." I said giving in. I'd kept Ward with me longer than I thought I'd be able to and who knew when he'd come back.

She made her way in and sat down on the bed. I blushed a little thinking of just what Ward and I'd done last night. "What's going on Skye?"

"Ward. He's still here." I said with a small smile tucking a piece of wet hair behind my ear.

"Skye…" She said in the same tone Simmons had given me last night.

"See! I told you that you wouldn't believe me! It's true though! I know he's real. We…we slept together last night." I smiled looking down at the floor with a fond smile. "He appears when I call him too." I added, the smile not faltering.

"Then how come we can't see him?"

"We think it's because you all let him go and I never did. You started to move on and I never did. I think he's kind of just stuck here but he gets pulled away and we don't know by what."

"Skye, what if he's like Tobias Ford? He was trapped between two worlds."

I gasped and an idea appeared. "What if we could bring him back?! Simmons could invent something to make him corporeal again!" I was on a roll. My thoughts had jumped on board this train at full speed. "We can make him whole again and then we can be together again!" I was getting too excited especially when it was just a theory. It may not have been able to be put in practice.

"Skye, reign it in. You're getting too excited over something that may not be possible."

"Wait! You believe me?" I asked surprised. It must have shown on my face.

"You forget I've slept with him too. I know you can't be making up that kind of bliss." She said with a kind smile.

"I'm so glad you believe me! He was actually just in the shower but when I went to the bathroom he disappeared again." I said sadly sighing again.

"That explains the towel." She grinned. I nodded and blushed again. "When did you first see him?"

"I thought I had been imagining him several times but I actually saw him last night at the restaurant. That's when I held him, talked to him, kissed him." I couldn't help but giggle a little as I remembered the way he'd nibbled on my ear. "He said he loved me last night."

May smiled. "I'm going to go downstairs and go to breakfast. Would you like to join me, after you finish showering?"

"You know what? Yeah. I'd love that." I said beaming a smile at her. "Can you come back in like a half hour?" I asked looking to the clock. It was nearing nine am.

"Sure." She smiled getting back up and going to the door. I let her out and smiled locking the door behind me. It was going to be a good day. I bit my lip wondering if I could possibly summon him back again. "Grant? You mind coming back here? I wasn't finished with you." I grinned and went back to the bathroom where the water was still running and got in, waiting. I had just finished washing my hair and was about to get out when the curtain opened. I grinned upon seeing him and pulled him in. "About time you made it back here."

"Sorry. Now…where were we?" He asked with a grin pulling me into his arms. I grinned and pushed up on my toes to kiss him.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

May knocked on my door just as we had gotten out of the shower and were drying off. I grabbed the towel and ran to the door opening it a crack and looked at her sheepishly.

"Let me guess, he re-appeared as you were in the shower?" I bit my lip and nodded.

"Sorry. I promise I'll be ready in ten minutes though." I said.

"Tell Ward I said hi." She said before walking away.

I closed the door and let the towel fall going to grab my clothes. "Who was that?" Ward asked with an eyebrow raised.

"May. She says hi." I said with a smile as I began to dress.

"She believes you?"

"Yeah. She's taking me out to breakfast actually. Want to come?" I offered.

"Technically I wouldn't be there."

"But you would to me. Please Grant?" I pleaded. He looked at me and sighed giving a small smile.

"How can I say no to that?"

"Wait. Do you even eat? Can ghosts eat?"

"That's…a fair question. I don't think I need to. I haven't the past week actually." He said with furrowed eyebrows. "I have to go and get clothes. Where should I meet you?"

"It's the restaurant within the hotel here. Are you sure you'll be back?"

"I'm sure." He smiled coming over and wrapping an arm around me. He leaned down and kissed me softly. He let me go and in the next instant he was disappearing.

"See you soon." I said softly. I closed my eyes for a moment trying to process just everything that had happened in a little over twelve hours. Was I dating a ghost?

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

**Be sure to review please!**


	4. Breakfast

**I present to you the next chapter. **

Chapter 4: Breakfast

Breakfast with May was actually the relief I needed from all of the crazy that had happened since last night. Breakfast consisted of omelets and biscuits with sausage gravy. For the first time in a week I was laughing and it felt so nice. May made me feel like being with the ghost of Ward was perfectly normal.

"This seat taken?" I looked up mid laugh and saw Ward standing there.

"You made it!" I said excitedly smiling at him. "Um, May, Ward is here. He's right there." I said pointing at where Ward stood.

Much to my surprise May just gave a small smile and looked in his direction and said, "Morning Ward. Thanks for making her smile again."

I was watching Ward as he looked at May. He had a slight red tint to his cheeks. "I…yeah." I laughed at him and looked to May to pass the message on.

"You made him blush. And he said, and I quote, I…yeah." A grin was on my lips and he pushed my shoulder a little as he sat down in the chair beside me.

"He's blushing?" She asked me with a smirk.

"Yup."

"Oh shut up." He muttered. I laughed and leaned over kissing his cheek. A smile graced his lips.

"That looked so weird. It just looks like you're kissing air." May huffed a laugh before sipping on her tea.

"May, I just had an idea. It's something I remember seeing when I watched Smallville. It might be able to help prove Ward's actually here. In the episode Lex was just trapped on another frequency but no one could hear or see him. What if the same is true of Ward? What if we could get you all to communicate with him by tuning a radio until it reaches the frequency Ward is on?" I felt myself getting really excited. Not only had I thought of a possible way to bring him back but also how to communicate with him now.

"I think we should talk to Simmons after breakfast." She said with a hint of hopefulness. I could tell she wanted my ideas to work. May wanted Ward back too.

"You're so smart." Ward murmured trailing his fingers on my arm. I shivered and looked to him with a hopeful spark in my eye.

"I'm going to bring you home." I said placing a hand on his cheek.

"If I'm stuck as a ghost but able to still be with you, that's good enough for me." He spoke trying to mask the sad glimmer in his eye. He wanted to be back too.

"Still here." May coughed.

My cheeks turned red and I looked back to May slipping my hand in Ward's. "Sorry."

"Hey, if I had a boyfriend who was a ghost who I'd just slept with for the first time I'd be enthralled too." She shrugged sipping her tea.

"I…we…haven't talked about that yet." I said feeling my cheeks flame with embarrassment.

"I may not be able to see or hear Ward, but I still remember how he looked at you and I see how you're looking at him. So you can have your condensed conversation now. You're welcome."

I glanced over at Ward who was just looking at me. He seemed almost…scared. What was he afraid of? Did he think I didn't want to date him? But I'd told him I loved him.

"Grant?" I asked.

"I mean, I would like being your boyfriend but if you don't want me to that's okay I guess." He shrugged playing with his hair avoiding my gaze. I mimicked his actions from last night and lifted his chin up to meet my eyes. I smiled at him and leaned forward to kiss him softly.

"Yes." I whispered as our lips parted for a brief second. His lips curled up and he kissed me again for a long second before pulling back.

"Alright lovers. Enough of that. Thank God I don't even have to see it." May muttered finishing off her omelet.

I grinned and chuckled eating more of my biscuit with gravy, hand still laced in Ward's.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

May, Ward, and I all went to Simmons room after breakfast and not to our surprise Fitz was there with her. They were on her bed with a laptop in between them and they were watching Doctor Who.

"Oh hello Skye. Hello May. Can we help you with something?" Simmons asked pausing the episode.

"I need your help creating a radio to reach out to different frequencies." I said biting my lip, my hand still holding Ward's.

"What do you need that for?" Fitz asked confused.

"So we can talk to Ward." May said before I could.

FitzSimmons both shared a look before looking back at us. "I'm telling you he's right here. He's holding my hand." I said lifting our hands in proof.

"She's telling the truth and we need your help."

"But that's not possible." Fitz said clearly wanting to believe but skeptical.

"It wasn't possible for Tobias Ford to be trapped between two worlds either but he was." I defended. "Come on guys. Haven't you learned yet that you can't see everything and not everything you see can be explained? Grant is here. I know what I'm talking about."

"They had sex last night. Her face said it all." May chimed in effectively turning both Ward and I into lobsters.

FitzSimmons shared another look and I could see the conversation they were having. They were coming around. "Okay, but we need to go back to the BUS."

"Yeah. All our equipment to theoretically make this happen is there."

"I'll talk to Coulson." May said beginning to walk away.

"Can you tell them I say hi?" Ward asked me.

"Yeah. Ward says hi guys."

They looked kind of…awkward. Like it was a family reunion with cousins they hadn't seen in years and didn't know how to talk to.

"You guys, he's still here. Just talk to him like you normally would."

"It's easy for you. You can see him." Fitz said his hand being thrown up in exasperation.

"He's still the same guy." I said shrugging my shoulders.

"It's okay Skye." Ward said with a reassuring smile and squeeze of my hand.

I turned my head to look at him and squeezed his hand back. "Is there something you want me to ask them for you?"

"Yeah. Can you tease Fitz about what he was wearing to my funeral. Tell him it was definitely a navy blue suit and not a black one." Ward had a grin on his face that made it hard for me to not kiss him.

Turning back to look at Fitz I shook my head and had to chuckle a little. "Ward wants me to tell you Fitz that you had on a blue suit and not a black one at his funeral."

Simmons actually laughed and said, "I told you so!"

"It was the only one I had and it was definitely black!" Fitz cried indignantly, crossing his arms.

"Nope! It was blue!" Simmons accused still laughing. I head Ward laugh beside me and in that moment it was one of the most beautiful sounds I'd ever heard. I looked at him in awe, seemingly star struck and just stared lovingly at him. I'd missed that laugh so much, missed him, and I would never let him leave again. I couldn't. I needed him too much.

May chose that moment to come walking back in and she broke my concentration on Ward's face. "We leave in an hour, pack your bags and meet in the lobby." She announced looking to me for a brief moment and giving me a smile. It was so strange seeing such a foreign thing like a smile grace May's lips.

"Thank you." I said grateful.

She just nodded and walked out of the room. "We'll see you guys in an hour then." I said to FitzSimmons before I turned to walk out with Ward. "We'll bring you back." I said to him with the spark of a promise in my eye. He just nodded, smiled, and walked with me.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

**I'd love to hear your thoughts guys! Leave me a review please!**


	5. No More Radio Silence

**Sorry for the delay! I had to finals for two weeks and then moving back home. Updates should come quicker now. **

Chapter 5: No More Radio Silence

I knew Ward said that he'd been able to get a handle on appearing wherever he wanted whenever but I still felt nervous. After all, the first guy we'd encountered who could go between two places kept on getting pulled further and further down each time he materialized. What if one of these times he never re appeared and he left me alone? What if he got trapped or stuck and couldn't get to me. It hurt being apart from him. All the fear and anxiety began to go crazy in my chest whenever he disappeared. But I knew if he stayed a ghost I'd have to find a way to deal with it because he wouldn't be able to be with me everywhere at every second. It was scary to think about but I also felt more reassured with May behind me. I think she took me the most by surprise. I hadn't expected her to be so understanding and accepting. She always seemed to have been icy toward me and I thought she hadn't liked me. Maybe it was because Ward had slept with her but he liked me? But then again she never really liked me from the moment I stepped on the plane, she always just seemed to tolerate me. That made me curious as to why she was being so friendly and supporting to me now. I'd have to ask her.

Once we got onto the BUS FitzSimmons went straight to their lab to start doing research. Knowing there was nothing I would be able to do to help them with I decided I could work out. I hadn't really done that in a week, excluding last night because that in itself had been quite an enjoyable workout. And here I go again, dammit. Every time I let myself think about last night the biggest smile appears on my face and I can't control it. He gives me goosebumps, which is something I don't know how to explain. Every time I just think about him now and when he uttered those beautiful three words I get goosebumps and a shiver.

I was working on the punching bag, occasionally breaking to look over at FitzSimmons who I saw either conversing or neck deep in research. After I took my water break I started back in on the bag thinking of how Ward had always helped me and taught me how to do it properly.

'_Focus Skye. You're throwing sloppily and your form is all off.' He walked around and placed his hands on my hips turning them. 'Keep them slightly angled and don't move. Keep your core tight and steady. Now, hands up.' He instructed taking a step back. The hitch in his breathing had not gone un-noticed when he touched my hips. I did as he instructed and lazily held my hands up. 'You're a righty so keep your right hand close to your face like this.' He moved my hand back closer to my face and brought my left hand up. ' And your left hand comes up some. This is the hand you jab with. Your right is your power hand, you use it to deliver harder punches. Now, try punching again.' Ward instructed moving back to his original position of holding the bag. I punched out and he smiled. 'Good. Now keep going.' _

"Nice form." A voice called to me. I stopped punching and turned around seeing Ward perched up top on the railing. A smile engulfed my face.

"Thanks. I had a great teacher."

"I'll say. You should tell him that sometime." Ward said beginning to walk to the stairs.

"Then get down here and I will." I said in a low voice.

I saw the grin on his face as he descended the stairs. "Sorry I'm late. Ended up in China somehow." He apologized.

"China?" I asked finding it strange. "I thought you said you were able to control where you ended up?"

"Well I am still a trainee. Mistakes do happen." He shrugged stopping in front of me.

"Sounds like I'm not the only rookie anymore." I quipped happy to have him back in front of me.

"Shut up and kiss me already Skye." He demanded. I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms. "Please?" He amended.

"Better." I grinned un-crossing my arms and stepping closer to him. Pushing myself up onto my toes I touched my lips to his and kissed him softly. His hand wove itself through the hair at the back of my head, pulling me closer to him as his arm secured my body against his.

"How much time do you have?" He asked as his forehead leaned against mine.

"Enough time for you to do whatever you want to me." I whispered as my heart thrummed in my chest.

He smiled and let his hand fall from my hair turning around to observe his surroundings. When he saw FitzSimmons' backs turned he scooped me up into his arms and walked me back to the SUV. "The car fine with you?" He asked before opening the door. I nodded vigorously, biting my lip. He grinned and opened it taking one last look around before laying me down in the back seat. With a grin he climbed in and shut the door behind him.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

I was eating dinner with Ward, Coulson, and May when FitzSimmons came running up to us with proud and excited faces, holding a radio.

"We did it!" Fitz proclaimed.

"We calibrated this radio to frequency waves not widely broadcast so hypothetically we should be able to just turn the knob once we hit the frequency wave Ward is on we should be able to hear him loud and clear." Simmons explained for once using jargon everyone else could understand.

"So we just turn it on and I have Ward speak and then we try and tune the radio until we can hear him?" I asked just to clarify.

"That's what she just said." Fitz said looking at me confused.

"Start it up." Coulson instructed before taking another bite of his frozen meal.

Fitz did as he was told and turned it on then looked to me. "Start talking Grant."

"What am I supposed to say? Random words?" He asked looking at me, shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"Why don't you talk about why you love me?" I suggested with a smile on my face.

"I guess I can do that." He said, taking a deep breath.

"Go." I said to both Fitz and Ward.

"It was something that just happened. It was both gradual and sudden at the same time. Like when I first met you, I did appreciate how…attractive you were. But at the same time I despised you." He said not really looking at me. He seemed to be lost in thought actually. Fitz kept on slowly twisting the dial but so far there was only static. "I think it started to all go downhill for me after you went into Quinn's compound in Malta. That pink dress…the same one you wore to my funeral. It was one that most certainly grabbed my attention and that's when little thoughts began to fill my head. Thoughts of you wearing that dress just for me or how you looked in other dresses. But playing battleship with you and the countless hours spent training with you. All the small talks, and your smile." Fitz was still twisting the dials and so far there had been nothing. My hope was beginning to dissipate but his words had me captivated. "But then when you got shot…I…I felt a piece of my soul just die and that's when I knew. I knew that I loved you and that I couldn't imagine living without having gotten to do all these amazing things with you." I glanced over to Fitz who was also beginning to look crushed that it hadn't worked but he kept on twisting. "I love you Skye." He said with a smile. A gasp resounded from everyone else around me as I stood in shock. I wasn't the only one who had heard it. "Skye?" He asked worried.

Tears began to pour from my eyes and I smiled throwing my arms around him. "They can hear you Grant." I whispered, kissing him happily.

"They can hear me?!" He asked excitedly breaking the kiss shortly after I'd initiated it.

"See for yourself." I said stroking his cheeks with my thumbs as I held his face. He smiled and turned to look at them all.

"You can hear me?" He asked seeing all of the shocked faces. May nodded her head and a smile began to move her lips.

"I told you I wasn't crazy!" I exclaimed happy that they could all hear him.

"Well you are a little crazy." Ward replied with a smile on his face. I chuckled and slugged his shoulder.

"Are you all going to stand there like statues or say something?" I asked a little annoyed by their silence.

"Skye, I think we can bring him back. I think we can bring you back Ward." Fitz finally spoke. My heart leaped and I looked to Ward unable to stop smiling.

"I'm glad you're actually here and Skye's not insane." Coulson murmured clearly surprised by the turn of events.

"Me too." Ward said softly gazing into my eyes.

"Theoretically I think Fitz and I can isolate the frequency you're on and build a portal that will allow you to walk from the frequency you're on, the stuck in between, and back to ours." Simmons spoke looking in Ward's general direction but she was miles away in thought.

"Let's get to it Jemma!" Fitz exclaimed grabbing her hand and running back down to their lab, leaving the radio behind.

"We're going to bring you home Ward." I said happily.

"So long as I'm with you, I am home." He replied with a smile kissing me.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

**I'd love to hear your feedback! So leave me a review maybe. **


	6. Coming Home

**I'm really sorry for making you guys wait this long for the final chapter. Enjoy. **

Chapter 6: Coming Home

FitzSimmons had been holed up in their lab for just about two days, hard at work trying to build the portal they had said might be able to bring Ward back. Everyone was trying to keep out of their way knowing how much pressure they felt, but it was all around. Everyone was anxious and nervous about the possibility of having their friend come back. But Ward was doing a pretty good job of at least distracting me, when he wasn't disappearing off to wherever he went.

"What are you thinking about?" He murmured trailing a finger over the skin of my stomach he'd exposed. We were laying together on my bed as I was unable to sleep and it seemed so was he.

"You." I answered turning my head to look at him. For a moment I got lost in his eyes and didn't notice him leaning his head closer to mine until his lips were on me.

"If I asked you a life changing question how would you respond?" He asked softly, his hand now caressing my face.

I gave him an amused smile and looked at him questioningly. "Well I don't know what the question is, so how would I possibly know how I would respond?"

He chuckled and shook his head. "I guess that is a fair response."

"So my mysterious ghostly boyfriend, what is this life changing question?"

"Well…" He shifted clearing his throat and reached over me to the nightstand and his hand disappeared into the drawer. I couldn't see what he had grabbed as it was dark and his hand seemed to be grasping the object, obstructing my curious gaze. He propped himself up on one elbow and placed a small velvety box on my stomach. Butterflies began to flutter as my mind raced guessing the contents of the box. Was it what I thought it was? Was it a ring? I met his eyes and while there was a small smile on his face I could make out from the dim light outside of the plane, his eyes had a sense of nervousness and anxiety lurking within those beautiful hazels. There was no sound but the building electricity in the room could just about spark a fire. With his one hand he opened the box for me to see. The moonlight struck the rock just right and it glimmered and shone with the silver band matching the same silver of the crescent moon in the sky with us. "Skye, will you marry me?"

I didn't know how to answer. Well I mean I did. Yes. I wanted to say yes but my brain was not sending messages to my mouth and my mouth just hung open slightly unable to propel words to his ears. I could see with each second I was unresponsive he became all the more anxious and worried that he'd made a mistake. I slapped myself and shook my head, finally jolting my brain back into action and the word flowed from my lips. "Yes. Oh my God yes. Yes Grant." The relief flooded into his eyes and his smile widened as he took the ring out of the box and slid it carefully onto my finger. Hungry for him I rolled onto my side and pulled myself to him taking his lips in mine. I was kissing him like I'd been starved of him for years. I needed him. I wanted him and he seemed to want me too but his kisses were so much more gentle and loving while mine were rough and needy.

"I love you Skye." He murmured holding my face back from kissing him. But the way he was holding me was so tender and gentle. The look in his eye…he was looking at me the way one looked at angel, with awe, reverence, and love.

My voice went weak again and my words came out in a hushed whisper. "Make love to me."

He brushed a strand of my hair back and rolled me onto my back so he was hovering over me, looking down at me with adoration. I couldn't help but look at him the same way. He was everything I needed and everything I'd ever dreamed about. Grant was who I wanted to be connected to for the rest of my life. His head descended slowly and he kissed me again slowly and gently but this time I kissed him back the same way. My passion had ebbed and the deep reservoir of love I had for him broke loose, flooding my body.

XxxxXXxxxGhostxxxXXxxxX

"WE DID IT! SKYE, WE DID IT!" Fitz was screaming running to my room in the middle of the night. My mind was foggy but Ward's seemed to have been clear enough to pull the sheet over my body just a second before the two geniuses came bursting through my door excitement, exhaustion, and triumph written on their faces. There usual regard for privacy seemed to have been thrown out the window and upon realizing my pajamas were strewn on the floor their faces fell and Simmons scrambled to close the door with a squeak. "Hurry up and get dressed. Bring Ward with you to the lab. We did it but we don't have much time so hurry!" Simmons said before the two of them skittered away.

"We'll be right there!" I cried through the door throwing the sheet off with a yawn and turning to look at my naked fiancé. "Hello there handsome. Ready to become fleshy again?"

"I'm pretty sure the moans I elicited from you last night is proof enough of my fleshiness." He retorted with a snort.

Grinning I leaned forward pecking his lips before rolling off the bed. "Come on my beautiful naked fiancé. It's time to put some clothes on that beautifully chiseled body of yours."

"I could say the same thing to you." He said with that grin that made my heart melt. Ward got off the bed and put his own clothes back on tossing me some of mine as I dressed.

"Now people won't think I'm going insane saying that I'm engaged to a ghost." I said with a smile of excitement.

"But now you also don't get me all to yourself. You're the one who's kept me alive all this time." He said with a softer tone and look in his eye as he glanced at me.

"I'm in love with you. I could never give up on you Grant." I replied putting a hand on his cheek and reaching up on my toes to kiss his cheek. "Now hurry up and finish. I'm looking forward to seeing everyone finally see you again."

"I am finished. I'm just waiting on you, as always Rookie." He teased to which he received a slug to the shoulder.

We made our way downstairs to the lab at four in the morning to see what did in fact look like a portal. "Good you're here!" Fitz said running over to me looking entirely too sleep deprived. Both he and Simmons looked borderline manic. "Ward has to stand in the middle of that portal so we can work our science mojo." Fitz instructed.

I looked to Ward who let go of my hand and did as he was told. "Okay. He's there." I informed.

"Good. Now don't move. This might be a little painful but we're pulling him from one dimension to another so just be patient. It should only take a minute or so." Simmons said grabbing a hold of what looked to be a remote with many different dials and buttons. I stood away from the machine and gave Ward a thumbs up trying to hide my bit of anxiety.

"Here we go!" Fitz announced pushing what appeared to be the turn on button. Lights began to flicker and a whirring sound was being emitted from the machine. The portal itself filled with a purple/bluish plasma and I could see Ward fade into a silhouette. Simmons spun a dial and pushed a couple buttons and the machine began to get louder as Ward seemed to become more 3D and fade into view again. I heard Simmons and Fitz gasp as they began to see who I'd been seeing all along. I bit my lip as the lightbulbs in the lab exploded and showered us with glass but I still kept my gaze fixated on Ward. As he came more into view I heard his cries of pain and then with a burst of light he went flying into the lab floor face first as the portal shut down and smoke began to hiss from it.

"Grant!" I shouted running over to him and kneeling beside him on the floor. "Are you okay?"

"Did I make it?" He asked looking at me with a pant.

"Ward!" FitzSimmons cried.

"Does that answer your question?" I asked with a smile taking his face in my hands and kissing him.

Fitz and Simmons came up beside him and touched his back with a gasp. "We did it! He's here!" They cried excitedly. I let Ward go with a wink so he could hug FitzSimmons.

"I never really left guys." Ward said with a grin pushing himself off the floor. Fitz threw himself at Ward and hugged him so tight I thought Fitz was going to hurt himself.

"What's all the commotion?" Coulson asked walking into the lab to see FitzSimmons piled on top of his dead agent and me just standing beside them.

"Ward's alive!" Fitz cried with a smile.

"Hi Sir." Ward said raising his head up off the ground, body still pinned under his friends. There was a smile on his face that made my own widen.

"Ward." Coulson said a smile erupting onto his face. "Good to see you again."

"You too Sir." Ward said with a laugh as Fitz refused to let him get up.

"MAY! Come down here! Ward's back!" Coulson yelled up at May as he walked over to Ward and joined in on the dog pile.

I laughed and heard Ward groan as he laughed at Coulson who was pushing Simmons aside some so he could hug Ward on the lab floor.

"Incoming!" I yelled before laying on top of Coulson and Simmons.

"Et tu Skye?" Ward groaned. There was no denying he was happy though. His face betrayed his words.

"Yeah. You love us." Skye said feeling giddy.

"What is going on?" May asked seemingly a little annoyed that she'd been woken up.

"Ward's alive!" We all said happily crushing him.

"Hi." He spoke from under all of us, unable to lift his head.

May's usually locked down emotions seemed to fall and a small grin appeared on her face. She walked around us until she could see Ward's face and her small grin grew a little more. "Welcome back to the land of the living ghost."

"Good to be back. Can you get these hooligans off of me?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Come on, stop crushing the living dead man." May said offering her hand to me.

I got off and offered my hand to Simmons. Once more of us started getting up Ward breathed out a sigh of relief. May and I helped him off the floor and then the hugs began again. This time May was the first to hug him.

"Glad you're back. Now I don't have to hear from Skye about what sex with a ghost is like." May said with a small smile.

"No." He groaned putting a hand on his face. "Sorry."

"Thanks for not leaving her. She wasn't recovering well."

"So, now that you're all here I think this would be as good a time as any to tell you." I piped up gleaming at Ward. I walked over to him and put a hand around his waist and my other hand on his chest.

The gasp from Simmons reflected the look from everyone else. "I proposed to Skye earlier this morning or later last night, I'm not entirely sure of the time it happened."

Fitz was once again the first person to come running and hugged the both of us. One person turned into two and then it was a group hug and a lot of 'congratulations' were going around. Everything suddenly became a mix of smiles and blurry memories. Everyone was happy and the overabundance of happiness was almost too much for me to function; but at the center of all my happiness and affection was one Grant Douglas Ward. He was alive, he was here, and he was mine. My ghost had returned home to me, and this time he was mine for the rest of eternity and the ring on my finger was proof of that.

**End**

**Leave me a review guys! I'd love to hear from you.**


End file.
